


Istanti

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Piccola raccolta di drabble nel fandom di Maze Runner.





	Istanti

Istanti

  
  
Thomas/Teresa (Maze Runner)  
  
Cap.1 Important

  
  
Thomas avanzò con la schiena curva e le gambe piegate lungo la piattaforma di legno. Raggiunse Teresa, le mise davanti una foglia con dentro una serie di pomodori umidi.  
“Mangia. Non voglio che ti succeda niente” disse. La giovane incrociò le braccia al petto e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.  
“E perché mai?” si lamentò.  
Thomas scrollò le spalle.  
“Sei come loro convinto che l’unione fa la forza? O semplicemente sei molto felice che ci sia finalmente una ragazza?” chiese acida Teresa.  
“Semplicemente è come se ti conoscessi. E’ importante per me avere finalmente qualcuno con cui sentirmi a mio agio” disse gentilmente Thomas.  
  
[110].

  
  
Newt/Teresa  
  
Cap.2 Surprise

  
  
“Sei davvero così grande?” domandò Teresa. Sgranò gli occhi e si mise seduta. Newt si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi.  
“Ti sorprende così tanto la mia età?” domandò. La giovane si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli neri e leggermente ricci.  
“Decisamente! Sembri un bambino” si lamentò. Dimenò le mani e scosse il capo.  
“Non ci posso credere”. Aggiunse.  
“Veramente si vede dalla mia maturità. Faccio funzionare tutto qui dentro” ribatté Newt, giocherellando con le cinte a x nere sul suo petto.  
“Sicuramente mi piace quando ti atteggi a capetto” sussurrò Teresa. Si sporse e lo baciò sulla guancia, Newt sorrise.  
  
[104].

Leggermente What if.  
  
  
Cap.3 La follia di una madre  
  
  


Teresa singhiozzò, stringendo le proprie ginocchia. Le urla di sua madre risuonavano sempre più forti.

La bambina iniziò ad ondeggiare avanti e indietro, cullandosi.

Ci fu un urlo più acuto.

Teresa rialzò il capo e si voltò verso la porta.

< I rumori sono cessati > pensò. Allungò le gambe e si alzò in piedi, avanzando tra le macerie. Si mise sulle punte dei piedi, aprì la porta e uscì nel corridoio. Raggiunse la porta socchiusa della camera della madre e deglutì. Entrò e si trovò la madre di fronte.

La donna rideva, dalle sue orbite oculari vuoti schizzava del sangue e teneva gli occhi tra le mani.

[108].


End file.
